


The Heart of the Killer

by Aurora1994



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Love, Serial Killers, Some notes at the beginning of the chapter may contain additional warnings, Suffering, Violence, dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1994/pseuds/Aurora1994
Summary: The story is set in an alternative universe, with post disaster features. A killer with nothing to lose could risk everything for love.





	1. The killer in the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody. First thing: Forgive my English, I'm Italian. I will do my best promised. Thanks for being here, I hope you'll like the story.

**1**

 

_The figure moved furtively, seemed to float from shadow to shadow, invisible._

_That dense forest was like it house, it natural habitat, it was like an animal and that was it's kingdom._

_It stopped: it had identified the prey._

_Next to a fire sat a middle-aged man, he was peacefully eating his dinner. Suddenly the man shuddered, he looked up at the full moon, which was barely visible in the branches of the trees._

_\- Damn night ..- he said to himself._

_He was about to take another piece of dried meat, when a gloved hand covered his mouth, and soon after, a blade cut through his heart. The hooded figure wiped the blade over the man's body, and putting it back in its scabbard vanished in the night._

_The figure in black entered a squalid tavern and without a word went to sit at a table on the sidelines, from there it could keep the door checked. It did not have to wait long, the door of the tavern opened and a very thin and scruffy-looking man came in, without any existence he went and poured the table of the mysterious figure._

_-Bob Eye Crazy is dead.-  Simply said the figure. -How do I know you're telling the truth?- The thin man asked._

_The figure sent a kind of growl and took off the hood, revealing a red-haired woman, more than a winter sunset, a thin and severe face, a large scar on the left eye gave it a fierce look._

_-Did I ever miss a job?- She said as her hand raced to the sword's hilt in a threatening manner._

_The man paled and his brow began to fill with drops of sweat, -I was just kidding Haught, not being so aggressive,- he laughed nervously._

_-Give me the fee and disappear, Bill the Fat.- The woman grunted again._

_T_ _he man dropped a leather bag on the table, full of coins. -The boss wants to see you, he said he has a job for you, the meeting is tomorrow night, at the old shoe factory on Flat Hill.- The woman stiffened, -Why did not he tell you what it is? That's how it usually works.- -I have no idea, Haught, do not miss.- The man ironically called The Fat, left the tavern without looking back._

 

_< < >>_

 

_The woman covered herself with her cloak, the rain and the wind were implacable that night. She fought the elements and finally arrived at the old factory._

_S_ he _stopped and knocked three times with rhythm: a code. A few seconds later a giant man opened the door and motioned for her to enter. The man escorted her to a gigantic room, the room lit by candles and oil lamps. In the middle of the room sat a man with a thick white beard and a shaven head, he was surrounded by several men, all armed: guns, rifles, swords, knives, sticks of wood and iron._

_-Nicole Hair of Fire .- Said the man with a white beard, opening his arms._

_Nicole knelt in a sign of respect._

_\- Look, you're more and more a woman, I still remember the day that I found you; in the mud, dirty and hungry, and now you're the most feared killer in the region. A lethal woman.- The man laughed without joy._

_The woman felt the tension rise fast._

_-Master,- said Nicole, who was waiting for permission to get up._

_\- I have a job for you, nothing complicated. I need you to kill Wyatt Earp. Lately, he's giving us more trouble than usual.- The man rubs his beard, -No one needs to know about this job, that drunkard has ears everywhere.-_

_Nicole relaxed, for that reason, therefore, she had been summoned. -My man will give you the rest of the information and details of death in three days. Now go, Hair of Fire.-_

_The man raised his hand and dismissed her. Nicole bowed her head, and as she lowered the hood on her face, she disappeared into the night._


	2. A fatal meeting

**2**

 

Nicole walked through the alleys of the city. She had to admit she was scared; When the Master summoned someone, well, it was almost never for something good. Not that she had done something wrong, but it was better to pay attention. The woman knew, of life's duty to that big man, with a white beard, he had found her in the middle of a street, alone and lost, with the world against her, none of those times welcomed an orphan, so much less a female. But he had taken her under his wing, given her food, clothes and a place to live. Later, he would also give her a reason to live: Killing.

Nicole was immersed in her thoughts, so she did not see the young woman coming towards her, looking at the sky.

They clashed.

-Oh sorry! I had not really seen you and I was ...- The young woman stopped talking, had been fascinated by the fierce beauty of the woman she had involuntarily collided. She was so tall and proud.

-It's nothing,- Nicole replied in turn atrracted by the young woman. -You fell this.- Nicole bent down to pick up a book and handed it to the girl.

-Thank you,- she said lightly.

Nicole showed her shining smile and waved her way back, but the girl's voice stopped her: -Wait, you did not tell me your name.-

The woman with the hair of fire remained a moment still, why did not that girl perceive how dangerous she was? She wondered if it was a good idea to give her confidence. She had no friends, she did not need them. But that young woman ...

-I'm Nicole,- she said, turning around.

The girl smiled, -My name is Waverly, nice to meet you Nicole. Listen, - she continued, -I have a tavern, not far from here, well it's not mine, it's my father's, my sister and I work there. The name of the tavern is Peacemaker, I'll give you a beer to apologize.- She said it quickly, for fear the woman would leave.

-I'll keep it in my mind, see you soon Waverly.- Nicole smiled once more before disappearing through the alleyways.

 

<< >>

 

Nicole had no trouble finding the Peacemaker tavern, it was a seemingly cute place, well kept, where one could eat and drink in peace.

The woman did several times around, without being able to decide whether to enter, she was never nervous, but this time she felt agitated, she wanted to see that girl again, and maybe, this scared her, there was no room in her job for the affections.

In the end, she entered.

The place was empty, inside some oil lamps lit up the room. She was glad there was nobody, she did not like people.

-Excuse me? - Churches sitting at the counter, a woman with black hair and blue eyes put her head out, her eyes investigated a moment on the newcomer's face, pausing a moment on the big scar that covered her eye. -We're still closed, one more hour of patience and you'll be served.-

-Sorry, I was looking for Waverly.- Nicole knew very well that the tavern was still closed.

The dark woman's eyes closed a little, -why are you looking for my sister?- She asked suspiciously.

-Wynonna, do not worry, I told her to come here.- Waverly quickly went downstairs. Wynonna turned her eyes between the two women, then she went away, but first she added: -The next time, when we are open.-

-Hi,- said Waverly, embarrassed to be alone with the woman.

-Hello to you, - Nicole smiled looking more attentively at the girl. It must have been no more than five feet tall, long brown hair, eyes that varied from gray to green, almost like magic. Really a beautiful girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's right: 5 feet equal 1.50 cm xD


	3. The art of murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the weapons or poisons bother you, then it's better if you stop here, if you're looking for a story of happiness and lightness, this is not the story for you. But if you like murder, weapons and poisons, then you're in the right place. In any case, thanks for being here. Seriously, thank you!

**3**

 

_Nicole came out of the tavern with a new smile on her face. She recalled the sentence, which Waverly had told her, shortly before: "Your eyes are so beautiful, but even so sad, almost cold, it does not matter, I like them so much." She gave herself a fool, maybe she was making a mistake, but there was something about that girl, so attractive and comforting. She was confused, she did not know how to behave, a part of her said: Stop now, Nicole, you'll get hurt. But the other said: She is so beautiful and kind, sweet and pure._

_< < >>_

_Nicole was in the forest, dressed in a simple white tank top that made her tanned skin stand out, and pants in black fabric. Bare feet enjoyed contact with fresh grass._

_Every day, for several hours, she devoted herself to the training of her body, first with the sword: she hurled slashes against imaginary enemies, while the muscles of her arms, were clearly drawn under the skin. Then it was the turn of the knives, lunge or throwing daggers; finally she prepared poisons and darts for the blowgun and the bow. She had been taught that the proffession of the murderer was like an art, and like all the arts, it had to be studied, memorized, but also innovated and improved. She was an artist and her body a brush, the blood of her victims the colors._

_Nicole knew almost every type of weapon, from pistols to poisonous herbs, her favorite weapon was the sword, but if she could not use it then she chose poisons: she knew all their resources, she could practically decide all the details of death: Slow; Fast; Painful; she could decide whether to let them die after a minute, an hour, a day, and in some cases, even a week._

_She had learned to move without making noise, to fade into the shadows in less than a second, if she did not want to show herself, then no one would see her. It was a perfect machine, a creature extremely dangerous, lethal and silent, the perfect Killer._


	4. Time to kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Wayhaught before seeing the killer at work.

**4**

 

_Nicole kept Waverly pressed against the wall, her mouth was hungry for meat, her lips kissed, her teeth biting. Their panting breaths mingled in a dance of pleasure. Waverly's hands grasped and pulled Nicole's hair, Nicole's hands sought the skin, scratched it. Their bodies were fused and looked like one being._

_-Wynonna could come back at any moment.- said Waverly between a groan and another._

_-I don't care ...- Nicole's mouth looked for Waverly's in a fierce kiss, needy but sweet in its violence._

_< < >>_

_-Are you going away a lot?- Waverly asked, dressing._

_-Not much, I just have to hurry up a job.- Nicole answered quietly._

_-I do not want to look sticky, but you have not told me what you're doing to live.- Waverly was worried about asking too much._

_Nicole looked at her intently, Waverly lost herself in those eyes and suddenly frightened her._

_\- See you soon.- Nicole stopped in front of her and, without stopping to look into her eyes, she lightly caressed her cheek._

_Waverly looked around at the beautiful, savage woman, wondered if Nicole would ever come back to her._

_< < >>_

_"It's him," Bill the Fat pointed at a man in his fifties, "He's Wyatt Earp." Nicole nodded under the hood that hid her face. She had memorized his face, now there was nothing left to do but to learn his routine, once the study phase was over, he would die. Nicole took one last look at the walking dead and disappeared through the alleys._

_< < >>_

_In the bag she had three different vials of poison; the first: Arsenic, a mineral obtained from the earth's crust. The second: The Cicuta, a plant that grows in rocky soils. The third: La Bella Donna, also known as madman's cherry._

_Nicole knew where to find her prey, without hesitation entered into a grim and painful tavern. The acrid smell of smoke and sweat impregnated everything, the few candles that lit the room, made everything even worse. Wyatt Earp sat at one of the tables at the back of the room, before him several bottles of empty beer and liquor. Nicole approached without hesitation, and continuing to keep her face hidden sat on his legs._

_-How are you, macho?- She said, smiling at him._

_-Hei, but what we have here, a red tiger, - he mumbled terribly drunk. Nicole sat down in a chair next to him, -Why do not you give me a drink, yes, I'm tired and thirsty.-_

_-Of course! But of course I offer you a drink! - He grumbled, - wait here, I'm going to get a bottle and a glass for you, Tiger. - He stood up staggering._

_Nicole hated those jobs, but now came the fun part, being careful not to be noticed, she poured a large dose of Bella Donna into the glass still half full of her victim. The man returned with what he had promised, sat up and looked at the woman with glassy eyes._

_-It's time, is not it?- His voice was still made strange by the alcohol, but that one had a conscious note. Nicole felt something was wrong, but remained still and smiling._

_\- Toasts for a long life, - he said pouring some liqueur into Nicole's glass and finishing filling his, looked at the glass just a moment, then shrugged and drank in one breath._

_-Tell your master: his time is almost over.- Nicole stared, how did she find out? She got up slowly and watched the man drop his head on the table, it would take hours for someone to notice that he was not asleep._

_She swore to herself, something went wrong, he knew! But how? How !? She had to warn the Master, there was a spy among them._


	5. To death the killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a sick world, full of sick people, killing or dying, there is not much choice, follow the strongest. If you are weak, then you die.  
> It's a game, learn the rules quickly and you'll live, move wrong and you'll die.

**5**

 

_Nicole sat in the tavern, in her usual place. She had sent a message, now she had to get permission to see the Master. She was nervous, something had gone wrong and if the boss had not believed her story, well they would have been big trouble, but she was sure: among them there was a traitor._

_Bill the Fat came into the tavern half an hour later, this time his protruding and agitated eyes, looked around carefully, he had received Nicole's message, no killer likes to be tried by another killer, because the invitation many times brings death. But the skinny man who everyone called: Fat, had decided to trust the best, if she had wanted him dead, he probably would already be. Nobody could compete with Hair of Fire, in that sadistic game._

_-What's Haught? - Churches sitting down and making a sign to the bartender to have a drink._

_-There is a traitor among us, I must see the Master.- Nicole wasted no time in useless words. The thin man did not get lost, -Are you sure?-_

_Nicole did not know why, but she expected another reaction, yet nothing in Bill's body language showed anything._

_-I do not speak, if I'm not sure what I'm saying.- She answered dryly. The man nodded, he had to learn not to ask stupid questions._

_A woman approached their table and served a beer to the man, but before leaving she gave the redhead a sensual look, but she ignored it._

_-Okay, I'll have a meeting with him.- Bill the Fat emptied the glass in three greedy gulps, waved and left. Nicole was still a few minutes seated, her mind went to the girl: Waverly, she wanted to see her again and still have sex with her, no, not sex, maybe make love. Shit, this not good, for nothing, was becoming attached to that creature._

_< < >>_

_Nicole was kneeling in the big room of the former shoe factory, the huge armchair in the middle was empty. Around that half of the bodyguards: Master had not yet arrived. Nicole felt the tension of her muscles, she could feel her heart beating violently against her thin chest. It was never easy to deliver a colleague to death, because it was a certainty, from then on at least one head would fall._

_-Nicole Hair of Fire.- A high and sensual voice echoed through the empty walls. Nicole did not take the risk of raising her head, she knew who the voice belonged to._

_\- Mrs. Esmeralda.- Nicole put all the reverence in her voice._

_-How long, I was afraid of not seeing you again.- A tall blond woman took a few steps in the direction where Nicole was kneeling. Nicole kept her head down, and the closer the heels of her heels were, the more she felt the heartbeat increase, she was terrified of that woman, everyone had it._

_The blonde woman bent to her height, -raise your head, precious ruby.- She said taking Nicole's chin and lifting it up. Nicole obeyed._

_-Watch what a magnificent design it has become.- She ran a finger on the scar of Nicole's eye, -I did a really good job, do not you think? The regular edges, the incision that cut the flesh but spared the nerves, an almost surgical job, do not you think? - The woman admired her work._

_-Yes, my lady.- She answered quietly._

_-Esmeralda, my love, do not torment our Nicole.- The voice of the gigantic white-bearded man resounded powerful in the taster. The woman laughed and ran for him. The woman's clothes were just enough to hide her intimacy, despite the fresh air of the autumn now near. She was a strange woman, really strange and disturbing._

_-Nicole. Get up and come here.- Ordered the man. Nicole had no choice, she obeyed._

_-Wyatt Earp is dead, is not it? - Asked the man standing, while Nicole was approaching. It was really very tall and powerful, it looked like a mountain up close._

_-Yes Master.-_

_-So why are you here, Nicole Hair of Fire?- He asked, putting his arm around the bare hips of Esmeralda._

_-Wyatt Earp knew he would die. He left me a message for you before he died. He said: Tell your master that his time is almost expired.- Nicole reported without looking up. The man screamed angrily and struck Nicole in the face, a slap so powerful that she momentarily lost her balance._

_-You made yourself discover!- He shouted at her._

_-Not my master, I swear, while I poured the poison into his wine, he has moved away, I think someone has warned him. I believe there is a traitor among us.- Nicole felt her cheek rubbing painfully, but she did not dare to cover the point with her hand._

_-The accusation that you move is very serious, but I believe you, there is no one more loyal than you, it is true Nicole, you would never betray me.- The white-bearded man calmed down, and sat down on the his armchair, attracting the blonde-haired woman on his legs._

_-Never Master.-_

_-To death the killer, then! - Esmeralda laughed loudly._

_\- Find the traitor and bring him to me! -  Ordered the man to all those present._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say it before, if you want to tell me something, you can say anything, you can even scold me if you want xD  
> Thanks for being here :)


	6. A new pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was difficult, I had anxiety all the time xD 
> 
> I think you could guess that it could happen, but what an anxiety!

**6**

 

_The woman with the hair of fire came out in the cool afternoon air, looked up at the sky: huge clouds were covering the sky, the rain would soon arrive. She lowered the hood over her face, knew exactly where to go, needed Waverly's body, needed her._

_It had begun to rain and the streets from the city were almost deserted, Nicole turned the corner, in front of the Peacemaker tavern, a group of people was gathered. Something had happened, she was worried about Waverly. She came up without being noticed and finally saw her: Waverly was hugging her sister Wynonna, their faces were sad, talking with people around, shaking hands and exchanging hugs._

_For some reason, Nicole felt a discomfort in her stomach, like a sensation. She decided to leave, she would return in the darkness, she knew where to find Waverly's room._

 

_ << >> _

 

_Nicole had no trouble climbing the wall of the tavern, nimbly came up to the window of Waverly's bedroom, looking out the window and she saw it: She was sitting on the bed, her back to her. A candle lit up the small, simply furnished but tastefully furnished room. Nicole knocked on the glass. The girl gave a start and spun around with wide eyes._

_-You.-_

_Waverly opened the window to Nicole, with a jump she was inside. Without a word, the girl buried her face in Nicole's chest, hugging her tightly._

_-I was hoping you would come here, and I will not ask how you got up here.- Waverly said in a hoarse voice._

_-Today I saw some people around here, what happened? - Nicole Churches detaching the body of Waverli by herself, to be able to look her in the face._

_-Sit here with me, please, Nicole.- Waverly said, pointing at the bed, the woman nodded and sat down next to the girl._

_-My father died today, they think he exaggerated with the alcohol, he always drank a lot, too much. This time he exaggerated, the heart did not hold up.- Waverly said, shedding a tear. Nicole again had that strange feeling in her stomach._

_-I am sorry Waverly.- Said the woman gently massaging her back._

_-Are your parents alive?- Wavery asked, looking at the woman in the candlelight, and before she could answer, she asked again, -Who did this to you?- She ran her hand gently over the bruise that was forming on the Nicole's face. The woman took the lower woman's hand and squeezed it between her. -A brawl at the tavern.- She lied._

_Waverly seemed satisfied with the answer. -Sorry, I did not let you answer .. if you want to answer.-_

_-My parents and my sister died of smallpox almost twenty years ago.- Nicole said quietly._

_-I'm sorry Nicole, I have not been delicate ..-_

_-You have nothing to be sorry about, do you want to talk to me about your father?- The girl rested her head on Nicole's shoulder, there was something reassuring and terribly frightening, together, in that beautiful and cold woman._

_-Actually there is not much to say, he and I did not have a good relationship, my mother ran away from home when I was just a few months, he immediately started drinking, and since then has never stopped, until today . He was not a good father, but he was my father. -She sighed, -Wynonna is much worse, she's older than me, she has a different father's recollection, this thing has destroyed her and I can not see her like that.-_

_Waverly got up, took a few steps and took a frame from the shadows. -Here, in this picture, it's me, Wynonna and him.- She handed it to Nicole._

_A moment later the woman's heart had a stroke, the blood froze in her veins, she was unable to breathe: She saw the two faces of the sisters and next to them, the younger face, of the man that had killed that same morning._

_-You are, Waverly Earp ..- Nicole choked, she lacked the air, she felt that her soul was breaking, a new pain, it took Nicole's heart._

_-Nicole? - The girl was scared by the reaction of the woman._

_-I had to go.- Nicole ran to the window and without hesitation jumped down. Waverly ran to the window, but only had time to see a hooded figure vanish in the darkness of the alleyways._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, I hate myself alone :p


	7. The risk of the metier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small non-consenting touch here.

**7**

 

_-Why ?! Why did you this to me? Uh? Why Destiny? First you give me someone to get attached to, and then let my hands hurt her! Why? Why her? Why did you allow our lives to cross? You find it funny, right? Damn!- Nicole cried all her anger at the clouds and the rain, which was plentiful._

_She took the sword and began to hit the trees around her with an inhuman ferocity, the wet hands of the rain, made her lose grip on the hilt that flew away from her. -Shit, damn sword!- She screamed. She began to punch the trunks, her knuckles began to bleed, but she did not care. She let herself fall on her knees, -why I fell in love with you ...- it was the first time she admitted this to herself._

_Nicole remained motionless under the rain._

_< < >>_

_Nicole was still called to the old factory, the Master wanted the relationship about the traitor, but Nicole had not even tried to find him._

_-Nicole, you have news is not it? - The man with a white beard sat comfortably in his chair, next to him was Esmeralda._

_-Actually no, Master, I did not find the traitor.- Nicole said, holding her head to the floor._

_-It's not okay, Nicole, you're my best killer. You look distracted lately. Who made you angry at the point, so to reduce your hands.- The man looked at the bandaged hands of Nicole, from the gauze you could still see the blood flowing under them._

_-I think our Nicole is in love.- Esmeralda chuckled, going to Nicole._

_-Raise my ruby.- Ordered the woman, and Nicole stood up._

_-Look at me!- The woman sensed, Nicole forced herself to look her in the eye._

_\- Here, so ..- Esmeralda brought her face close to Nicole's and took the red lip between her teeth. She ran her hand over her face, then went down, caressing her breasts and finally she stopped her hand between Nicole's legs, making a light pressure. Nicole wanted to escape that touch, but managed to stay still._

_-You're so sweet ...- The woman came back to the Master._

_-Find the traitor Nicole, or you will pay with your life. Now you go.-_

_Esmeralda waited for Nicole to leave. -I think I know for whom, our ruby has got a crush.-_

_-Did you follow her?- Asked The white-bearded man._

_-Of course, it was not easy, but if she can become a shadow, I'm the same night.- She laughed. -Great job, if someone tries to steal our gem, then we will cut their hands.-_

_< < >>_

_Nicole did not know where to start, she did not have the slightest idea. At first she had suspected of Bill the Fat, but apparently he was clean. Someone else was aiming to organize the White Beard's assassins. Nicole was furious with herself, she had shown herself to be weak, she had shown her ability. She had allowed her heart to fall in love and her mind to falter. If she could not find a solution as soon as possible she would have died without dignity, she was only twenty-eight, really too young and stubborn to die. But then, she knew it, they were the risks of the trade._


	8. A question of principle

**8**

 

_-You're softening Haught.- Bill the Fat said, after taking a long drink from his cup._

_-Shut up, stupid.- Nicole said, taking a drink from her glass._

_-See?- He continued to provoke, -You're not even scared anymore, you've got your puppy eyes.-_

_-Keep that tongue still and close that mouth or tear it off. You're in the shit like me.-_

_The man shook his head, -No, Hair of Fire, I'm not the boss's favorite, he's counting on you to solve this trouble.-_

_-It's been three days and I know how much I knew before, that is zero.- The red snorted, concentrating on work was the only way not to think of Waverly, time would have erased the memory of her, sooner or later._

_-Haught, let me be honest with you, here there is a smell of burning.-_

_Nicole looked at the thin man with curiosity. -What do you mean?-_

_-Oh come on, Red! The best way to hide something is to put it where everyone can see it.-_

_-Stop it with the games, Bill, and tell me what you know, or swear to Gods that I will kill you here.- Threatened Nicole, hers eyes flashed the man that lost all his desire to joke._

_-Okay, listen, if this find out I'm a dead man. So before I add one piece of information, you must give me your word that you will not tell anyone.- He looked at her face._

_-Speak, and do not worry, Bill. Nicole said simply._

_-I think that behind all there is Esmeralda, I think she wants the place of White Beard.- He said and his voice was reduced to a whisper barely audible. -She keeps that stupid pozition for years, she's crazy, but she's not stupid.-_

_-Why are you telling me this? - Nicole was not going to reveal that herself had the same thought multiple times._

_-Look up Nicole, White Beard is the only hope for those like us, offering us protection from other clans. Without him the hierarchy would go into chaos, we would die after five minutes.-_

_-I understand ..- Nicole raised a hand, as if to fix a lock of hair, but after a small movement of the wrist, the man slammed his face on the table._

_A tiny needle was inserted into the neck._

_< < >>_

_Nicole knocked three times on the big iron door, the usual big man opened them._

_-I do not have the invitation, but the Master must know the traitor.- Said Nicole, looking fiercely at the biggest man, would not be sent back._

_-Come.- The giant agreed._

_Nicole entered the large room, and before she kneeled, she let Bill's senseless body fall from her shoulders._

_-Nicole, what's going on? - Churches White Beard, surprised to see her._

_-Master, I found your spy.- The woman said respectfully._

_-Bill the Fat, my trusty Bill.- The man laughed. - So he was the one who warned the Earp? -_

_-I have reasons to believe that it is him, yes Master, but the accusations that I move against him are, if possible, even more serious.-_

_-Speak Hair of Fire, I'll listen to you.- He said encouragingly._

_-Haught, please do not do it ..- the thin man chokes, coming back to his senses._

_Nicole ignored him completely. -He clearly stated, without any doubt, that my Lady Esmeralda was setting behind you to take your place.- She said dryly._

_-It was her, telling me to warn Wyatt, it was Esmeralda! - Bill shouted trying to stand up._

_-You know, Bill, you still had the benefit of the doubt, but by your own admission: you're the traitor.- The man said without a break, -you've never been very smart.-_

_-Wath? No! No! Master, please!- He whimpered._

_-You can go Nicole, good job, you will soon be entrusted with another partner.-_

_Nicole gestured with her head and stood up._

_-Damn bitch!- Bill invites, then some men took him._

_The screams of pain of Bill the Fat followed Nicole to the exit._

_-Sorry Bill, better you, than me. It's a question of principle.- She said, disappearing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The killers does not have an honor. They have no friends. It's all about killing or being killed.


	9. The game of the Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really fun to write this chapter, I hope you like it too :)

**9**

 

_Nicole had played her cards so exalted, making Bill believe she did not know about his betrayal, deceiving him by pretending to be on his side, poisoning him with a serum that compels him to tell the truth, a fantastic job. Fortunately his mind was on the right thought when the serum had stung its neck. Nicole also thanked good luck, it had been a memorable hit._

_Now that she was sure, she had only to understand to what extent, Esmeralda could pose a threat to her. And find out why he had warned old Earp._

_Nicole would have preferred to investigate something else, in some way, something bigger, not allowing her to get away from Waverly._

 

_ << >>_

 

_-What's the point, wondering why old Bill warned the Earp?-  Churches Twist Mouth Jix, putting a finger in his nose._

_Nicole looked at her new partner, it was hard to think of him as a killer, -because the boss had him killed, for a very specific reason: The Earp had someone who could get in everywhere, a kind of Ninja all-to-do, then he resold the information among the various clans. We must understand how much the enemy knows about us, if there is a threat. It does not seem so difficult to understand.- Nicole shook her head in annoyance._

_-If this Earp gave so much trouble, why did not the Boss kill him first?- Jix asked again._

_Nicole was beginning to lose patience, -Because he was a friend of one of the bosses of one of our clan friends, that's dead so Wyatt could be killed.-_

_-Good, Head of Fire. You've convinced me, I'll give you a hand, maybe Boss will make our dedication so much to give us a bunch of coins.-_

_-Thank you, Twist Mouth. Another thing: it's hair, not head.- The man gave a big laugh, -Okay, "Hair".-_

_Nicole grunted, that man could really make her angry._

 

_ << >>_

 

_Nicole knew that probably Waverly had some useful information, perhaps details that could say a lot, but she had no heart to go to her after the pain that had caused her. That was not professional, but she could not help it, hurt that girl had broken her heart, she did not know she had._

_But Wynonna maybe ... she did not represent anything for Nicole, maybe she could give Nicole something useful._

_The hooded woman sat down on one of the roofs surrounding the Earp sisters' tavern. Nicole had done it often in the last days, she wanted to see Waverly, even for a few seconds, the time to see her disappear among the alleys. That day she waited for her to come out, so she could come in and find out what Wynonna knew._

_Finally Waverly went out, Nicole knew she had twenty minutes, not one more, the time that Waverly went to the baker and returned._

 

_< < >>_

 

_-Hi Wynonna.- Nicole came in greeting with a smile._

_-Oh, hello Nicole, where were you gone? - Wynonna set up a box of beers._

_-Oh you know, business travel, wool is the required commodity these days. Hey what have you got? How come that sad face? - Nicole approached the blue-eyed woman._

_-Imagine you did not know, well, you were away .. My father, he went, a few days ago.- Wynonna's voice broke._

_-Hei .. I'm so sorry, come here .- Nicole held out a hand to the brunette. Despite the initial hesitation, Wynonna let Nicole hug her._

_Nicole wiped a tear on Wynonna's face with a finger._

_-I did not remember all this confidence .- Wynonna said with a half smile._

_-Well, we can always fix it, do not you think? - She said taking Wynonna's hips and pulling her towards her._

_Wynonna put her arms around the tallest woman's neck, -You're right, we can fix it.- She smiled at her._

_-You have beautiful eyes, someone has ever told you, this? - Nicole smiled approaching Wynonna's face._

_-Well, someone, but said by a woman like you is different. - Wynonna smiled, lowering her voice._

_Wynonna's hands slipped along the red body, through the cloak she could felt different objects._

_Nicole made a sweet face, -Sorry, maybe I was not very polite, you want to talk to me about your father, talk helps._

_-Yes well, I have a better idea, - Wynonna touched her lips against those of Nicole, -why you do not tell me, something about my father. Murderer!-_

_Nicole jumped back, what was wrong with the Earp?_

_Wynonna put herself in position, ready to fight, -I had to say that as an actress, you would deserve the oscar.-_

_-How did you do it? - Nicole was really confused._

_-If you had forgotten, I have a sister, and you idiot have been mad with her, one plus one is two, you know how .- Wynonna looked at her with hatred. -You know something about my father's death, and now you'll tell me everything.-_

_-Sorry, but I do not think it will,- Nicole grinned sadistic , became the hunter, could smell his prey._

_The door opened and Waverly entered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WynHaught xD


	10. A dangerous game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting into trouble, but it will be good, I hope xD

**10**

 

_-Nicole ..- Waverly's eyes lit up._

_-Damn!- Nicole shouted._

_Wynonna ran and stood in front of her sister, covering her glance of Nicole._

_-Not a step, monster, or I pierce your heart.- Wynonna pulled out a knife from her belt._

_-What the hell? What's going on?- Waverly tried to see Nicole, but her sister was still in front of her._

_Nicole's grin became a sad smile, -If I wanted to kill you, you'd both be dead.-_

_-Let it bet? - Wynonna provoked._

_Waverly made a sideways run out of her sister's shadow, heading for Nicole._

_-Stop!- Wynonna shouted, but Waverly was already within walking distance of Nicole._

_-What does all this mean? Tell me, please, Nicole ...- Waverly felt something threatening to come from Nicole, but she decided to trust her._

_-Touch her and I'll cut you to pieces!- Threatened Wynonna, staying at a distance._

_-She would not hurt me,- Waverly turned her head to her sister, -it's true, Nicole, you will not hurt me,- she said, returning to Nicole. The red-haired woman felt a sharp pain in her heart. -I think it's too late, Waves ...- she said sadly._

_-Why are you doing so? You can not do this. You act like crazy. Who are you Nicole? -_

_-Why do not you ask her where she was when our father was murdered.- Wynonna looked at the taller woman with deep hatred._

_Nicole produced a sort of threatening grunt._

_-Wath? No, She ..- Waverly did not know what to think. -It was an accident, Dad, he ..-_

_-I'm so sorry, baby.- Nicole slipped her hand into her cloak and pulled it out quickly, a second later thick black smoke covered everything._

_Nicole had disappeared._

 

_< < >>_

 

_It was point to head, a total failure. Nicole was disappointed and overwhelmed by herself. If word got out, about her involvement in Wyatt's murder, it would have been serious trouble for her._

_Nicole thought of the irony of fate: Things had begun to go badly since she had met Waverly, the light in her darkness._

_Who knows how things would have turned out, if that day Nicole had not had her head in the clouds and Waverly had looked at the road. Not known, if fate would have found another way to make them meet. She will never know. Maybe._

 

_< < >>_

 

_-Hei Hair! - Twist Mouth Jix entered the tavern, with his annoyingly exuberant manner of doing so, there was no way to believe him a Killer._

_-Lower your fucking ringing voice.- Grunted at he, Nicole._

_-Uuuh, someone here is nervous.- laughed Jix._

_-Lower it or you will express yourself only by gestures, if I arrive at your tongue .- Nicole had no desire to joke._

_-Fine, but now calm down Hair ..- Jix was now scared._

_-Do you have anything for me?- Nicole asked._

_-I think so, but it's really strange.- He whispered._

_-Speaks.-_

_-It seems that Wyatt had a lover of our knowledge, perhaps not, more than a lover, a wife, named Esmeralda, or it is a coincidence particularly lucky, or is the woman of the Boss.-_

_\- Do not say bullshit. Esmeralda will have not more than twenty-five years .. wait .. it's been a long time that seems to be twenty-five years ...- Nicole realized that since she had known, Esmeralda had not aged a day._

_-Shit ..-_

_-You see? The rumors that she is not human maybe are not just rumors.- Jix continued to speak very softly._

_-We're putting in a dangerous game.- Jix continued, fed up with Nicole's silence._

_-I wonder if it's worth digging more lunge.-_

_-Are you kidding? All of this is so exciting!-Jix said, checking his voice._

_-Seriously, you're seriously a killer?- Nicole took off her weight._


	11. The wolf and the lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A parenthesis on Nicole's work, this is the story of a killer after all, so we see her as she practices her art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not want to be sticky (xD) but, if you like my work or do not like it, be nice, leave me a comment, your thinking is important to me. Thank you :)

**11**

 

_-I have a job for you, Hair.- Jix raised his hand, saying goodbye, from the last time his manner had become calmer. He understood that provoking Nicole was not a good idea, especially after having learned how the former "Hair" partner had been killed._

_-Who's the turn?- Nicole asked._

_-A certain Tom called the Sweet, a arms dealer. He sold a game of rifles that was destined for the Boss, and it is not the first time. And the buyers attacked our store, killing and taking away all our goods. The Boss is furious.-_

_\- Understood, give me the other information and then leave, we'll see each other again at the end of the usual tavern.-_

 

_Nicole took a step then the man's voice stopped her, -Hey, and about that thing, that we know, about someone?-_

_Nicole turned the ferocity of a beast into her eyes. - Did you talk to someone? Jix? - She growled._

_-No! No, you told me not to do it and I obeyed you. Listen Hair, as well as being terrorized by you and having respect for you, I know that investigating the Boss woman is tantamount to a death sentence .- He said quickly._

_-I'm starting to like Jix, but be careful, a false move and you'll find yourself dead drowned in your own vomit, before you can say a single word, you understand this, right? -_

_-I had no doubts about it ...- Twist Mouth sighed._

 

_< < >>_

 

_Nicole waited for the night. According to the information received, Tom the Sweet lived in a small wooden house, surrounded by forest and almost entirely protected by a lake. A really smart choice for a smuggler._

_The hooded woman studied the house for more than an hour: the only access was through a small path that then became a wooden bridge, the passage was well lit, apparently the Sweet had available several generators and a lot of gas. Probably there were also systems around the alarm or traps, in fact the bridge seemed designed to be mobile, perhaps a way to drop any unwanted guests in the lake. The only way to get to the house was the lake, but there was a problem, that lake was dead, contaminated with toxic and perhaps even redioactive waste. Nicole studied a plan calmly, if she could not go to him, then he would go to her._

_Nicole made sure the light on the ground floor was still on, she needed him to be awake. Nicole took some firecrackers and lit them several. The noise generated was almost deafening._

_-Help! Help me, please someone can hear me.- Nicole shouted in the most feminine and acute voice that her managed to do. She hid in the shadows and waited._

_A few seconds later the door of the house opened and a tall, dark-haired man came out with a flashlight in his hand. -Who is there? - He shouted in the night._

_From the forest came shouts in response: -Please, someone help me, I have been attacked! -_

_\- Come forward, where are you? - The man shouted again, - I help you.-_

_-I can not move, please do not leave me alone here, I'm hurt.-_

_-Well, come on, hold on! - The man ran across the bridge, his steps were calculated, followed a precise path, Nicole was not wrong: traps._

_Arriving on land, Tom aimed his torch through the trees, but saw no one, -Where are you? Can you hear me?.- A needle fired from a blowgun slipped into his neck._

_-Here I am.- Nicole said, showing herself. The man ignored the annoyance in his neck and pulled a pistol from his belt._

_\- What the fuck are you doing? What do you want from me, I shoot you woman.-_

_-I don't believe it, if you shoot me you will die, that needle will contain a poison, which drips the nervous tissues in a few minutes, if you shoot me you will not have the antidote.- Nicole licked her lips grinning._

_-What do you want, I'll tell you everything.- The man begged._

_-Throws the gun in the lake and put your hands behind your head.-_

_He obeyed without hesitation, -Please, now give me the antidote.- Nicole shook her head, -not so fast. First you will tell me where you keep your weapons and where you have hidden the White Beard merchandise.-_

_\- Well, I'll tell you everything. - Tom gave all the details, speaking quickly, he was afraid that the poison would take effect._

_-You know Tom, you're called the Sweet for the care you have towards women, and believe me, this makes you honor, but it was also your death sentence.- Nicole sentenced with a smile._

_-What? No, please, give me the antidote, I told you everything, I did as you asked me.- He whimpered._

_-There was no poison in that needle, stupid .- Nicole said pulling a violent kick in his face. -You know, poisons have their basic characteristics, but each person reacts to it in different ways, I could not risk your body going into shock before you got what I wanted.- Nicole explained grabbing the man by the hair, he was stunned by the kick and his resistance was weak._

_Nicole dragged him to the edge of the lake, -Goodbye, Sweet.- Nicole pushed the man's head under water, careful not to touch it. When the man's body remained motionless she let it slip into the black water._

_She was born to kill, nothing could give her more pleasure. Perhaps one, but that was probably lost by now._


	12. An uncomfortable voice

**12**

 

 _-Here you go.- Jix laid a leather bag full of coins on the table._ _Nicole's fee._

_-The body will not be found.- Nicole said as she took the coins._

_-Yeah .. can I ask you a question? - Asked Jix._

_-What was that?- Nicole gave a slight smile, -tell me.-_

_\- Are you with someone? -_

_-Do not be offended, but you're not my type, you have one thing too much and two that you miss, for my taste.- Nicole was relaxed, killing calmed her._

_Jix laughed, -It's not like you think, I would never try it with a woman like you, too dangerous. I asked this because it goes around saying that Hair of Fire has a lover. I wanted to know if it was true, I do not see you in a love affair._

_Nicole stiffened._ _-Who says this? She was aware that the relations between civilians and murderers were not well seen by the Master._

_-Oh shit then it's true.- Jix seemed surprised._

_-I asked you who says it?- Nicole showed her teeth, almost like a wild beast._

_-Esmeralda, I heard he was talking to the Boss a few days ago. But I thought she was doing one of his games, you know, she touched you and- -Shut up.-Nicole was disturbed._

_-Anything else?- She asked._

_-Well, they all talk about it in reality, someone says that it's a dark-skinned man, some of a prostitute, some even of Wyatt Earp's daughter, but you can imagine it._

_-All too well.- Nicole grunted and left, that situation could become dangerous._

_-Wait Hair, I did not want to make you angry, I have to tell you something else.- He pursued her._

_-What else is there now? -_

_-It seems that the older daughter of Waytt is going around asking questions about you, it would be appropriate to stop it, if the Boss gets to know it will be trouble for you. Wait ..., - the man scratched the back of his head, -So you even know the sister of this woman.-_

_Nicole grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him hard against a wall. -Look, Jix, you're making me nervous.- A flash of pure killer instinct passed through the woman's eyes._

_-I do it for you, I wanted to warn you. Shit, you can not always get angry.-He whimpered._

 

_< < >> _

 

_Wynonna was cleaning the tavern counter, when a gloved hand grabbed her from behind and cupped her mouth, the other, armed with a dagger, at her throat._

_-Do not move or you're dead, screaming and you're dead, try to react and you're dead, stay still and quiet.- Nicole whispered in Wynonna's hair. She nodded slowly._

_-Good girl, let's meet this night at 11 pm in front of the north entrance of the former public park. Or I will come back and you will die, if you say to someone of this you will die, you see, if you do as I tell you everything will be all right, otherwise, well I think you have understood. Keep your mouth shut until evening._

_The hands left her and she turned around and saw, no one. Almost like a dream._

 

_< < >>_

 

_Nicole was standing on the branch of a large tree, from above she had a clear vision and was well hidden._

_Wynonna arrived on time, but Nicole waited several minutes before going down, she wanted to make sure the woman was alone. Nicole landed easily behind Wynonna._

_-Jesus ..- Escaped from Wynonna's lips._

_-Are you alone?-_

_Wynonna spread her arms with an impatient gesture._

_-You have to stop asking questions about me.- Nicole went straight to the point._

_-And could not you tell me when you rubbed against my ass, pointing a knife to my throat?-_

_-I've always loved funny women, Wynonna, but this is not a game, you have no idea what you're dealing with.-_

_-Oh I think you're wrong Hair of Fire, that's how you call, no? -_

_Nicole made a perplexed face.  Wynonna continued, taking advantage of Nicole's confusion. -I received a letter, the day after the murder of my father, it was talking about you, in the letter there was written that giving you as a suspect of my father's death I would have had revenge, the only way to kill a killer is to reveal his identity. And I'm sure you're the killer.-_

_-You lied, it was not Waverly, she did not tell you about my reaction, when I understood who her father was, for this reason she acted like she did not know anything. She did not know anything!- Nicole growled at the woman._

_-Waverly did not tell me anything, you're right, if not that you were gone and she did not know why._

_-Who sent the letter? -_

_-And how do I know, in your opinion? -_

_-Now listen to me, stop asking questions, forget me, forget this whole story.-_

_-Do you really think I'll just stop because you ask me? I worked for years with my father, I know how the game works. You can not kill me or you would not threaten me.- Wynonna said confidently._

_Nicole grabbed the woman and sent her to the ground, straddled her hips and whispering angrily said: -The only reason you did not die is Waverly, she would suffer for your death and I do not want this, but if you keep hindering me then I will have no choice to kill you, it's your life for mine. A simple question of principle.- Nicole got up._

_-I will avenge Nicole, sooner or later I will see your body lifeless and I will be there laughing on your corpse.- Threatened Wynonna._

_-Don't play with fire, woman.- Nicole grunted._

_-If you kill me, Waverly will know, she know that if I die it's your fault, you can not touch me.-_

_-Maybe I was not clear Wynonna, if you force me to kill you, I will kill you, you can not win this match.- Nicole licked her lips, the temptation to stab her with the sword was strong._

_-It's a priority question,- Wynonna said, leaving._


	13. Something from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: This chapter refers to drugs; mention of torture to small animals: insects and mice. Mention to child abuse and suffering (NOT sex abuse). Read only if these things do not bother you, do not worry about them in the following chapters, the important information will be reported.   
> Thank you.

**13**

 

_Nicole and Twist Mouth were in the alleys, in a dark part of the city, where you could find the black market: human organs, poisons, it was possible to hire killer, in short, the dregs of the dregs. Even to the killers, the place shivered._

_The two companions advanced among stalls, bodies and garbage, the smell of that place was sickening._

_-Are you sure this is the right place?- Twist asked, avoiding yet another rat cadaver._

_-No, when I'm here I'm not sure about anything.- Nicole replied._

_-Fantastic..-_

_A hand grabbed Nicole's cloak; sitting on the ground a man with a wooden leg and a single eye, he handed her a metal bowl. -Sorry man, I will not show you where I keep the money.- Nicole released her grip and continued to walk._

_-According to the information, She comes from here, one of these houses should still be inhabited by one of the family.- Nicole said, looking around._

_-It does not surprise me that Esmeralda is totally crazy, this place is horrible.- Jix complained, he had lost count of the living and dead rats that his feet had met._

_-Do not be a fussy ... even if you're not wrong.- Nicole admitted._

_-If the Boss woman was Wyatt's wife and he was in agreement with rival clans, then it is plausible that other clans know things dangerous to us. Perhaps Esmeralda aims at controlling our current clan or even destroying it,- Jix summed up, -what I do not understand is why. The Boss guarantees her a life full of comforts, she does not miss anything.-_

_-It's hard to get into a madman's head if you're not.- Nicole said, shaking her head._

_-There must be this.- Nicole pointed with her head a small house even more dilapidated and battered than others._

_-Here we go.-_

 

_< < >>_

 

_-I think you know that nothing is free.- The thin man with a dirty and dirty look, with a huge beer belly, sat down on a filthy armchair, which may have once been green._

_-We know William the Beautiful, for this reason at my side, hangs a bag full of coins and Oppium.- Nicole said candid._

_The man smiled, exposing his almost toothless mouth. -Well then, I see that we speak the same language.-_

_-We want to know what happened at Esmeralda, let's say for the last three years.- Jix spoke, remaining at a distance from the man, the smell that emanated was so disgusting._

_-I can do more, I can tell you her story, as far as I know it, of course. But this will cost you a dose of double Oppium.- the man laughed loudly until his laughter turned into a violent cough._

_-I had already thought about your possible request, that's why my friend here, has another bag of Oppium.- Nicole said while Jix raised his cloak to show a large leather bag._

_-You are warned, if I notice that you make fun of me, then you will not have anything, I know something about Esmeralda too.- Nicole lied, but he could not know.  -I'm an honest man.- The man pretended to be offended, -Well, let's start from the beginning.-_

 

_"Esmerlda is the last of nine children, we often did not have anything to eat during our childhood, six of our siblings died of hunger, hardship or sickness, and we remained in three, the eldest: Kevin, me and Esmeralda.  Our mother died of illness when Esmerlada was just three years old, our father was a bad person, he did not take care of us, when he came home he did not have bread for us, only beaten. He died three years later his wife. Kevin was fifteen and became our father, he took care of us, it was days without eating or sleeping to give us the chance to survive. Esmeralda loved him, he seemed to be the only one who could understand her: She was a strange child, never socialized with anyone, spent her days indoors, read the books that Kevin brought them, barely spoke to me. On more than one occasion I found her intent on making strange experiments on small animals, like insects or mice, she yearned to see how they were made inside, and this is the least, seemed atracted by death, for her it was almost a need. Growing up was no longer content with insects, began to beat other children, just for the pleasure of seeing the blood flow. As a teenager, she began her first murder. So the years passed until Kevin died after suffering serious injuries during a fight. Esmeralda was annihilated, became even more silent and cruel. At twenty-three she left here, I knew she had married, she had found a young man who spent his days drinking, but seemed happy with him. A few months after the wedding, she remained pregnant, but I do not know if she completed her pregnancy. She came back to me almost a year later, she wanted some money she knew I did not pose, she beat me violently and left. A couple of years later I came to know that she had had an accident near the old reactor, her body had been hit by a quantity of radiation. I found her and took care of her, the radiation in the air from the outbreak of the reactor in 2069 had allowed our bodies to resist, even if people continue to die even today for those, not all have been so lucky. But she was, after days spent between life and death, won the battle. Radiation changed her DNA, from that day she stopped growing old. As far as I know about her, she wandered around the city mixing with the worst scum, now as far as I know, she's in a group of assassins, but I can not tell if it's true."_

_William the Beautifull concluded._

_-We know that she has continued to have relationships with her husband, can you tell us something about it?- Churches Nicole._

_-Not much, mostly gossip, I know that the man had business with several criminal organizations, and she seemed interested in these things. I told you everything.-_

_-Do you have anything else, do you have the certainty?- Churches Nicole._

_-Absolutely certain, I told you everything, now I would like to have my compensation, I hope to do business with you again.- The man sneered._

_-Absolutely, sure. Jix why do not you serve our friend.- Nicole said looking at the partner. Jix rummaged through his cloak, pulled out a silenced pistol, and before the man could figure out what was happening Jix shot him at his forehead._

_-It was a waste of time.- Jix shook his head._

_-That's something that annoys me, if Wyatt and Esmeralda had a baby, then it could be the biggest Earp, the woman who was going to ask questions about me.-_

_-Or her sister,- Jix added._

_-Yeah .. Wyatt had, at least, two women, we know this, we must understand if one of them is really Esmeralda's daughter.- Nicole had been careful to mask her emotions, the idea that Waverly had something to that dealing with Esmerlda gave her nausea._

_-Do not do anything without first telling me, just look for more information- Nicole said._


	14. Blind love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is the most powerful of poisons, it acts on the brain, on the heart. There is no antidote for a heart in love, sometimes its effects become weaker, but it is now part of you, it is in your blood, in your cells. The first dose of poison is the strongest; the first time you fall in love is different, even if you've already fallen in love before, you understand that it was not love, but an infusion of attraction and affection, but this, this is so powerful, just thinking of the loved one moves, you're helpless , common sense, rationality no longer make sense, no matter how fierce the reality, you will love that person, you will let yourself be hurt by her, you will let her take your heart and let her play with it, no matter how bad it does, the important thing is to have her at the side.  
> Love is a poison, and like all poisons, it kills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to domestic violence

**14**

 

_The rumor spread. -Twist Mouth commented._

_-I thought it would take more time, I hoped it.- Said Nicole._

_-Yeah, I do not understand, the two of them had no relationship, he was in that thing, that call home, it takes too much courage, and she was to make the good life with the Boss.- Jix continued - We were careful, no one should be able to trace to us. It must have seemed like an exchange of badly finished goods, and so it will be.-_

_-If Esmeralda has a daughter, that could be a weak point. If it is the major: Wynonna, then everything would fit, she herself has loved, to have worked with her father.- Nicole was almost convinced that the speech made sense._

_-Do you think that Wyatt's daughter is the all-doing Ninja? -_

_-I have good reasons to believe it, even if I would call it ***** apartment mouse more than Ninja, its defensive abilities are nil, or this is what you want me to believe, I do not know.- Informed Nicole. _

_-I understand, listen, if someone were to ask questions, how should I behave? -_

_-Invent what you want, just do not say you were with me, two people with similar versions give completely different versions at the end. We'll let you know instantly, in any case they have no reason to suspect us.-_

 

_< <>>_

 

_Nicole decided that studying Wynonna's moves up close, it was the best thing to do, it seemed that the woman had stopped talking about Nicole, but the voices were still there. If Wynonna had a relationship with Esmeralda, then, Nicole would have discovered it. She hid in the shadows of a little-frequented alley, from there she had a clear view of the Peacemaker tavern._

_She stood there staring at the door for more than two hours, but aside from Waverly, who did the usual rounds, and some of the customers saw no one. Waverly went out again and slipped into one of the side alleys, maybe she had forgotten something. Half an hour passed and more customers came in and out, once Wynonna followed a customer out and smoked a cigarette talking about a load of wine. -I knew you were here.- Said a voice behind Nicole._

_-What the hell! - Nicole had been taken by surprise, she had not heard anyone approaching. And she certainly did not expect to be face-to-face with Waverly._

_-Don't try Nicole, don't try to escape yet.- Waverly warned, staring at her._

_-I ...- Nicole did not know how to react, was not ready to meet her, had decided to try to forget what was there between them._

_-You are a coward, Nicole! - The girl screamed, her eyes began to veil with tears. -Why do you treat me so? Was it nothing for you, I'm nothing for you? -_

_-You would not understand ..-_

_-How do you know if I would understand it or not, if you do not explain it to me? If nobody ever tells me anything! Damn it, I'm not stupid, but yes, I am, because I fell in love with a fucking coward!- Waverly shouted, tapping Nicole's breastbone. -That's what you do when you're afraid, run away, do not worry about what you leave behind you, I repeat it again, you're a fucking coward and I'm stupid!- Tears began to fall from her eyes._

_-Waves .. you're right, I'm a coward, I .. Come with me.- Nicole grabbed Waverly's wrist and dragged her into an abandoned house, she did not resist, climbed three flights of stairs, then entered a room again vaguely furnished._

_-No one will hear us.- Nicole said, closing the door behind her._

_-Do you want to kill me?- The girl whispered, looking Nicole in the eye._

_-No, I would never do it .. I could not.- Nicole surrendered to her feelings and took the face of the younger girl in her hands. -I do not want to hurt you, never again.- She whispered, putting her forehead against Waverly's._

_-Tell me the truth Nicole, why Wynonna was so angry with you, did you kill our father?- Waverly did not get away from the contact with Nicole's head._

_-Yes.-_

_\- Did you know it was my father? -_

_-No...-_

_-Why did you do that?-_

_-I was ordered.-_

_-Why?-_

_-'Cause he was causing problems for my Master.-_

_-Who is your master? You can not have a master ..._

_-One who has a killer clan.-_

_-Why are you doing it?-_

_-I do not know another way of living.-_

_-There's something you do not know ... but Wynonna does not have to know, swear it.- Waverly said, looking for Nicole's eyes._

_-I promise.-_

_-My father tried to hurt me sometimes, he blamed me for the disappearance of my mother, whenever he could he repeated it, continuously, like a mantra, he hit my face and said I was a disgrace, that if I were never born he, Mum and Wynonna would have been happy. I believed him, he repeated it so often that I believed it. I could not tell anyone, Wynonna adored him, and he was so good and caring with her. You hurt me, because you hurt her, and I love my sister.- Waverly broke into a violent cry, finally free of that weight. Nicole took it and held it tight against her body, while holding the girl's body, shaken by violent sobs, Nicole could not help but think, to the similitude, with the story of Esmeralda, sometimes fate was devoid of imagination._

 

_< < >>_

 

_Waverly had calmed down, now she was sitting next to Nicole on an old battered couch. -One part of me can never forgive you for what you did, maybe not even for what you are.- Waverly said._

_-I understand.-_

_-But nothing will erase the fact that I fell in love with you Nicole. I wish I could look at your face forever and enjoy your perfume every day. It's stupid probably, I hardly know you, yet I can not stop myself from feel this for you.-_

_-I think I feel the same ...- Nicole took Waverly's chin with a finger and made her raise her head, lowered her voice -all this has something absolutely wrong and is stupid, but for now, I'll pretend it is not so. .- she said kissing Waverly's lips, the girl returned the kiss and the world around her disappeared, giving way to the sensation of Nicole's lips and her scent. They slowly undressed without ever breaking the kiss, they felt the need of each other, as if the touch of their bodies erased every pain, every suffering, every fear._

 
    
    
        
      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * In Italy we say "apartment mouse" (topo di appartemento) to indicate thieves, maybe you also use it in other countries, I do not know, so to be sure :)


	15. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being here <3

**15**

 

_-Nicole? -_

_-Mmh?-_

_-Everything will be fine, is not it?-_

_-I do not know..-_

_-Tell me a lie ..-_

_-Everything will be fine, Waves.- Nicole canceled the gap between their naked bodies and kissed Waverly's lips._

 

_ << >>_

 

_Nicole returned to the usual tavern, that morning was fantastic mood, clarifying things with Waverly had made her born again, now her heart was a little less heavy. At her usual table there was a hooded person._

_-Hello Jix, news about ..- Nicole's voice broke._

_-About what, my ruby? -_

_-My Lady ..- Nicole bowed in front of her._

_-Reply Hair of Fire.- -About work, my Lady, I wanted to know if there was any work for me.- She quickly invented._

_-Do you ever get the feeling of being spied on, threatened? - continued the woman playing with a lock of Nicole's hair._

_-I do not understand, Mistress.- Nicole said, her heart beating fast._

_-That Jix, Twisti Mouth, is a good partner for you? -_

_-I can not answer, I do not know him well yet, my Lady.-_

_-I understood, you know, I had come to drink something, mourning puts thirst..-_

_Nicole struggled to make a surprised face, -Madam, I'm sorry for your loss.-_

_-Lastly I have the impression of being a target, I do not know.- Esmeralda grabbed Nicole's hair, and pulled forcefully forcing a few centimeters of her face. -You do not know anything? You know lately you're losing your touch, I've heard different voices about you, it seems you're not so infallible anymore, my ruby.-_

_-I swear, my lady, I did nothing against you.- Nicole tried to ignore the pain of the roots that came off her scalp._

_-What about those voices? About Wyatt and daughter Wynonna? -_

_-It was not my fault, I think Bill the Fat had ...- Nicole screamed as she felt a blade penetrate her shoulder._

_-My ruby, you have to pay more attention, you could hurt yourself.- The woman sank the blade a few millimeters more in the meat, turning it to increase the pain._

_-Yes, Mistress.- Nicole tried to resist without shouting or moving._

_-Good girl.- Said letting Nicole go._

_-See you soon, my ruby.-_

 

_< < >>_

 

_-She suspects something, I'm sure of it.- Said Nicole._

_-This will make everything more difficult, we must find a solution quickly .- Jix said looking around, they had chosen the forest this time, to be sure no one could hear them._

_-She has heard the rumors about me, it's a miracle that I'm here to say it.-_

_-You have something to lose now, so you're worried.- -What do you mean?- Nicole was puzzled._

_-You know, you're very famous on our tour, but now you look different from how they described you, it seems that death scares you too.-_

_-Do not do this with me, Jix.-_

_-Do not be hard, Hair.-_

_Nicole ignored him, -we need to understand what's on your mind as soon as possible or it's over for us, if you first discover us, we're dead.-_

_-I do not understand, I have the feeling that there is a passage, something that connects everything, but escapes me.- Jix put a finger in his nose._

_-Try to find it inside your nose?-_

_Nicole and Jix looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing._

 

_ << >> _

 

_ Nicole knew it was madness, but she had to talk to Wynonna, even though Esmerda had not said anything specific about the woman, she still thought Wynonna had the answers she was looking for, the problem was getting her to speak civilly. She had also thought about asking for Waverly's intervention, but then she realized that she would have exposed her to danger, moreover, it would have been almost like using her. Nicole had no idea how to do it. You can not kill someone's father and then have a coffee with her.  _

_ She waited for the closing time. When Nicole crossed the threshold of the tavern was welcomed by -"We are closed!"-  _

_ But when Wynonna and Waverly grateful their faces became pale, for two different reasons.  _

_ -Oh damn shit! - Wynonna grabbed a knife and set herself on the defensive. -What the hell are you doing here?- She screamed at the woman.  _

_ While Waverly remained silent, incredulous.  _

_ -Wynonna came in peace, I need to ask you one question.- Nicole held up her hands.  _

_ -What makes you think I want to help you, lousy worm?-  _

_ -Please, it's really important, I will not hurt you, I promise.-  _

_ -Maybe you did not understand, as soon as I get the chance, I'll kill you.-  _

_ -Waverly, please, I need you out a moment. Trust me .- Nicole said, turning gently to the girl.  _

_ -Do not tell my sister what to do!- Wynonna shouted. -I don't like secrets, no more.- Opposing Waverly resistance.  _

_ -I really need you to trust me.- The two looked at each other for a long moment. -Nicole, okay, but promise me you will not kill each other.- Waverly surrendered.  _

_ -Promise.- Said Nicole. -I do not promise anything,- said Wynonna.  _

_ Waverly went out as she had been asked. _

_ Nicole kept her hands up as she approached Wynonna. -What's your mother's name?- Nicole asked softly. - _

_ You are completely out of your mind, I do not know how Waverly can trust you, after you kill our father! -  _

_ -Wynonna please, is that important, what was your mother's name?- Nicole repeated, still holding her hands up.  _

_ -Do not get too close to me or I'll hurt your heart, I swear I'll do it.- She said, while Nicole leaned against the tip of the knife, with her breastbone.  _

_ -I just want that Wynonna name.- Wynonna looked quickly at the tip of the knife, leaning against Nicole's heart and the red-haired woman's face.  _

_ -Agatha ..-  _

_ - What? - Nicole was surprised, Wynonna scared inadvertently pushed the knife into Nicole's skin, but she ignored the sting of the blade. -No, no no no ... this is not good, for nothing, please, you and Waverly have the same mother?- _

_ Wynonna no longer knew what to think of that woman, she was completely crazy. -No,- she replied almost involuntarily. -My mother died giving me birth.-  _

_ -You know Waverly's mother? -  _

_ -Now it's too much, go away or I'll take my revenge now, right here, with this knife!- Threatened Wynonna.  _

_ -Esmeralda, do you know a woman with that name? - Wynonna stiffened, -Esmeralda was a colleague of my father, is not Waverly's mother, is not humanly possible, they are practically the same age. Stupid red and empty head.- _

_ \- Shit ..- Nicole turned, - thanks Wynonna, one day you will have your revenge, if you still want, promised.-  _

_ Wynonna gaped at the woman's shoulders as she went out, she was sure: Nicole was completely crazy.  _

_ Nicole came out in the cool night, autumn had arrived.  _

_ -Wynonna is alive and without a scratch.- Said Nicole giving a kiss on the forehead to Waverly.  _

_ -I can't believe you spoke, without killing you,- Waverly said.  _

_ -Now I'm going, I'll be back soon.-  _

_ -Promised? -  _

_ -Promised.- _


	16. Death penalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corporal punishment here.

**16**

 

_-Nicole!- It was the first time that Jix called her by name._

_-Lowers the voice, Jix.- Nicole was worried by the urgency in the voice of Twist Mouth._

_-Nicole, the boss has called us both.- The man was breathless._

_-Damn, do you think Esmeralda did something? What do you know, talk! - Now Nicole was agitated too._

_-I do not know Hair, I just think it's not a good thing, I'm afraid things are going wrong.-_

_-Listen, I found Esmeralda's daughter, I've always had it under my eyes and now ...-   -Now it does not matter anymore, Nicole, we have no evidence against her, even the devil came in person to testify.-_

_Nicole almost laughed, Wynonna was something like a devil, if she had had more time she would have been the perfect witness against Esmeralda, she could recognize her and point her as a Wyatt's piece, even the Master would have to condemn her woman, before such a trial. But maybe, maybe not all was lost, maybe Jix had misinterpreted, maybe it was for a delicate job._

_Her decided to reassure her partner by telling him her thoughts. - Listen, maybe it's just an important job, maybe it's something delicate, like the murder of Wyatt. The Master had summoned me to tell me personally.-_

_-I love your unexpected optimism, Hair, but I can not believe it, I feel it, I'll die, it's too strong to ignore.-_

_-Now keep calm, it's our word against her.- Nicole knew it was not true._

_-No, Hair, is our talk against the woman of the Boss.- Jix knew he had told the truth, they both knew it._

 

_< < >>_

 

_-Hair of Fire, Twist Mouth Jix.- White Beard opened his arms with his usual theatrical way._

_The two stood motionless, side by side, kneeling in front of their Master._

_-I know you know why you're here, you've made mistakes, but one of you two has passed the mark. You know how much I attach to you, how difficult it is to find decent staff and how much I care about what is mine.- He paused to increase the tension of the guilty. -My beloved here,- he nodded to Esmeralda, -suffered a serious affront, blood was shed blood of her blood.- His tone was beginning to become threatening. -A thing that can not be forgiven, and it will not be!- He said at the limit of anger._

_-Nicole, you, my best killer.-  Nicole felt her heart beating so hard she seemed to want to get out of her chest._

_-To recognize you from a civilian, it is not from you, besides allowing this civilian to continue living, I can not understand you Nicole. I am very disappointed, did you hope that this could not reach my ears? I raised you like a daughter and I gave you a purpose, and you do this? and you do not give me respect! What do you have to say?-  -I know Master, I owe you my life, but I feared too much your anger, I made a mistake.- She said sincerely._

_-I did not finish with you Nicole. And you, Jix, you have committed a murder that did not belong to you, you betrayed our clan, you do not kill friends, even if they are friends of friends, under my protection nobody dies.-  -Boss, I ..- -Step useless daub! I did not give you permission to speak. Esmeralda, please pronounce the sentence._

_The woman took a step forward, a grimace of pleasure on her face. -You were seen by three witnesses, as you entered my brother William's house, and you fired three shots to his chest, avoiding the heart to avoid a quick and painless death, you wanted to suffer! -   -This is not true, it was a only blow to the head!- Jix shouted admitting the murder. -I told you to shut up!- The Master cried._

_Nicole did not understand, she did not understand anything anymore._

_-You know, I would have condemned you to death just for the simple fact of having made you recognize, that your misshapen mouth is hard to forget, besides you have deprived me of my only brother. I condemn you to death, you will be beaten until your last breath, but I want to be generous with you, pronounce your last words.-_

_-Boss, you're a complete jerk, do not you realize the demon who sleeps in your bed and sits by your side. It will cost you this lightness!- He shouted, then turned to Nicole, -it was a real pleasure Hair of Fair ... goodbye Hair... protect what you love! Do it until the end!- He shouted as a group of men and women armed with sticks dragged him a few feet from her._

_-Jix ..- Nicole whispered, a tear slipped down her cheek. "I will not forget it .."_

_The screams of the condemned man thundered through the room, and the more he screamed, the more Esmeralda seemed to enjoy._

_When the screams ceased, the Master spoke: -Even you deserve a punishment, Nicole, you will receive nine beatings on the back and immediately afterwards you will go to take care of what you left halfway, you will kill that civil.-_

_Nicole's blood froze in her veins, she could never kill Wynonna, it would be easier to get killed at that point, she would never do this to Waverly, not after she had continued to love her despite everything. No, she would not, she would have Wynonna and Waverly escape, away from that sick reality._

_-Yes, Master.-_

_-Proceed, nine strokes, not one more not one less, take off your cloak, Nicole, expose your back and pay your debt.-_

_Nicole obeyed, while two men made her stand up and took both of Nicole's arms, holding her stop. she did not utter a single moan, remained motionless, thinking of the incredible course of events. Why had Esmeralda mounted a false case against Jix? Why he had taken all the guilt without hesitation. Nicole felt guilty with him, had often thought that he would end up betraying her, but she was wrong, his last words echoed in her head: "Protect what you love, to the end"._

_She would do it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamma mia che ansia, scusate lo sfogo in Italiano xD Grazie per essere ancora qui, con me <3


	17. The move of madness

**17**

 

_The woman with the hair of fire went out in the night, she stopped a few minutes, she needed a moment, her back ached a lot, making it difficult to walk._

_But she had to hurry, she had to take Waverly and Wynonna and get her out of the confines of her Master's kingdom. Perhaps, once the women were hidden, she could gradually move away from the clan and disappear, joining the two sisters, not having much choice, if the Master had come to know that she had disobeyed again, he would probably have killed her, or worse, the he would have left in the hands of Esmeralda. She did not want to be executed by her, she knew that the woman had a particularly strong passion in the toture, especially women, an agony without end, in which the pain was strong enough to drive you crazy, but not enough to lose your senses. She began to walk, moved as fast as the pain allowed her._

_< < >> _

 

_Nicole arrived at the PeaceMaker Tavern which was almost three in the morning. She was amazed when she saw that the lights were still on._

_She entered without existing._

_-Wynonna, you have to go, take Waverly and prepare ..- But Nicole could not finish the sentence, a furious Wynonna took her cloak and sent her to crash against the wall, the pain made her cry out._

_-It's all your fault! Damn disgrace, why did you come into our lives !? - The woman screamed continuing to crush Nicole against the wall._

_-What's happened, where's Waverly?- Nicole asked, alarmed._

_-She took her, and it's all your fault! Bastard!- Wynonna hit Nicole face, savagely._

_-Who took her? Tell me!- Nicole pushed Wynonna away from herself._

_-Read.- Wynonna took a sheet from her pocket and threw it at Nicole with contempt. She bent down to pick it up and frantically read the few lines:_

"Find the red-haired woman, tell her that her Master is dead, or he will be soon, anyway. Tell my ruby that if she wants to see her little girlfriend again, she must join me in the forest at the dawn, I leave you the coordinates If the woman with the hair of fire will not come within the established hour, the girl will die atrociously. If you are reading this, my precious ruby, then I suggest you start running.

-Esmeralda."

_-Damn!. Nicole screamed, ripping off the paper._

_-Do you read these coordinates? Do you know where to go?- Wynonna Churches in panic._

_-I know that place.- Nicole began to walk toward the exit._

_-I come with you.-_

_Nicole turned, -no, you stay here, it's too risky and you would just get in the way.-_

_-It was not a question, damned empty head, it was an affirmation, you will take me with you, I will not abandon my little sister.-_

_Nicole spent a few seconds to think frantically, - okay Wynonna, but you will do everything I tell you, you will not take a single breath without me telling you, there is Waverly's life up for grabs, that woman is sick, do not even imagine what it is capable of. You must swear it. It's a dangerous game.-_

_-Well, I'll do as you tell me, but when my sister is safe, I'll spit blood for everything you've done.- Wynonna said, but his threat seemed more an attempt to get courage._

_-Take up everything I'll tell you, hurry up, the place is not so close, we have to get there before dawn to figure out how to move around.-_

_Wynonna nodded her head and ran for what Nicole had asked._


	18. The game of a sick mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, definitely the most difficult to write, but I am satisfied with my work. See you at the end for other little things. Thank you for coming here!

**18**

 

_It was about half an hour before dawn. Nicole listened to her footsteps crunching on the dry leaves, she concentrated on that sound to calm herself. She never imagined that one day she would love someone so much, she suddenly had so much to lose, and now, against all logic she was risking everything out of love, a feeling she had never felt, she did not think she was capable of it._

_She also felt of anger, against the death or presumed, of the Master, he had saved her life, this could not forget it so quickly, in his way, he loved Nicole, she was sure. But now everything was falling into chaos, with the Master out of the games the rival clans would attack her in mass, free to kill her. The most feared killer in the region was now a prey._

_Nicole would not rest, she could not believe she had dragged Waverly into that shit pool. She could not bear to lose her, not now that she had found her. Not now that she knew she was loved and loved in return. She would have given her life to save that of her love, ironic as the purpose of a killer had become to save a life. If the situation had not been so desperate, Nicole would have laughed for hours thinking about how fun fate is._

 

_< < >>_

 

_Nicole arrived at the place established while the sun peeked out at the hurdle. Under the very first rays, Nicole saw two figures: Esmeralda and Waverly._

_She studied the face of the girl she loved, lit only by the sun, she looked so tired and frightened, but as soon as the young woman became aware of her, she shone more than the same star that rose slowly into the sky. The situation was complicated: Waverly had an arrow pointing at her throat, to stretch the bow short, she: Esmeralda._

_-You did it, my ruby.- She said with a sneer._

_-I beg you, let her go." Nicole held up her hands, to show she had no aggressive intentions._

_-How did you fall so low? But, it is not a criticism, on the contrary, you have been fundamental to my work.- Esmeralda had glassy eyes, the pupil so dilated to hide the iris, seemed in prey to the deepest ecstasy._

_Nicole remained silent, she did not want to do anything to irritate the mad woman in front of her: A wrong move and the arrow would have escaped from her fingers, killing Waverly._

_-Why do not you talk ruby? Do not you show your fangs anymore?- She looked at the red-haired woman, a ferocious beast that now looked more like a kitten._

_-I'll give you everything you want, you can take my life and do what you want, but please do not hurt her.- Nicole looked into the eyes of the woman, hoping to reach her humanity._

_-There are three things you will give me, whether you want it or not, the first is your attention, you will listen to my story, you must know the beauty of my work, second you will show me how much your voice can become strong while you scream , begging to kill you, third together we will finish this story, this is the final chapter.-_

_-Well, I will do what you ask, but let her go now, you have my word of honor, I will follow your every order.- Nicole looked reassuring to Waverly, the girl looked at her desperately shaking her head violently, the her mouth was gagged, her arms and feet tied._

_-Do not make me laugh, Nicole, you do not have an honor, you're a killer.- The blonde woman laughed. -I still have not decided what to do with her, for now I need to keep you good, when you have listened to my story we will see what to do, what do you say my ruby? \- _

_ -I just have a request to do first, a wish, if you decide to kill us both, kill me first.-  _

_ -You wasted a wish, ruby, if I killed her first, I should have a fight with you, first I have to make sure that you are inofensive.- Smiled Esmeralda.  _

_ -Tell me your story, I want to hear it.- Nicole said reasonably. Esmerada seemed to greatly appreciate the collaboration that Nicole had decided to show. -I see that we begin to speak the same language, Hair of Fire. The woman cleared her throat in a tearal way: _

_ -I read a lot of books from a child, they were all my life, along with the one who gave them to me, my brother. I began to understand that writers, novelists, above all, are nothing but perverse and impotent, forced to create their own version of the world, they could be God, disposing of the life of those who created, finally they were powerful, and I too I wanted to feel powerful, the world around me was dark and frustrating, so I tried to emulate them, I wrote my stories and my characters did what I wanted, I could have control. But this soon was not enough for me anymore, it was not enough for me to imagine them, I wanted to see them, with my real eyes. I began to be interested in all the metas by adding the practical part to the theoretical part. The complexity of life exalted me, understanding the mechanism of blood vessels, muscles and nerves was a real pleasure, death was part of the charm, there is something absolutely magical in death, that sense of anguish and fear, I wanted understand why even that, understand and understand every mechanism in nature, when I began to be sufficiently knowledgeable in various arts, the world gave me a virtually eternal body, I had become a writer, I could write of centuries that they spent and remain unchanged, it was a sign. So I wrote my story, I chose my characters and the story began, a story made of people in flesh and blood, with real feelings and emotions, I had the opportunity to have my living book. My first living work was an experiment, I wanted to reproduce my autobiography:When I discovered that I was pregnant with Waverly, the opportunity was too inviting, so I left her, leaving her to an absent and violent father, I watched this baby grow up, but she is not like me. I could not see myself. She paused, -questions? - she Churches, at Nicole.  _

_ -Yes, why did not Wyatt tell the daughter you were her mother? Has he ever escaped? And yet he was always drunk.- Nicole asked, really intrigued.  _

_ -A good question, even if not particularly smart, I will answer with the second part of the story.- She said licking her lips, then continued:  _

_ -My second work is this, the one in which you yourself are a character of mine. Initially when White Beard decided to take the life of Wyatt I did not do anything, but then the next day, I saw you with my daughter, I could not believe my eyes, I studied your body language, you were visibly atracted by her . I told Bill the Fat to warn Wyatt, he would get himself killed, revealing to you at the end of knowing he was dying, leaving you a message for the old bald man, he had no choice or he obeyed or killed Wynonna, his favorite daughter. At this point you had become the murderer of the father of the woman you were falling in love with, really too funny. I told Bill the Fat to tell you that I was involved in betrayal, but you preferred to deliver him and kill him, I wanted him to stay by your side to get you to me, but unfortunately in an attack of sheer madness, or some poison, -  she winked at Nicole  - he accused me in front of the same White Beard, I could not leave him alive. Luckily I knew you would not give up, you had the certainty that I was now a danger, but you could not ensure it, as expected you continued to investigate me, I honestly did not think you would arrive up to my brother, I do not know what you had discovered, but I had to vary the plot, shortening it a little, to execute your partner,Twist Mouth Jix, would give me the chance to have you all for me at the end. Killing White Beard was part of the script from the beginning, you did not have to have anyone who could protect you or hinder my work. As you see your free will almost does not exist, I am the author of this story and you are one of my characters, my favorite, I must say. Now together we three will give life to the last chapter of the work, I had some difficulty in finding a name for this work, but inspired by the end, I called it "The Heart of the Killer", is not it wonderful? Feel free to ask me questions if something is not clear to you. But hurry up, the hand is starting to hurt me, I would not blow the arrow ahead of time.- She concluded.  _

_ Nicole got on her knees, keeping her hands up, -now you can lower the bow, so I can ask you a few questions.- Nicole had been shocked by the game that her sick mind had managed to create, on another occasion, perhaps, would have complimented her.  _

_ -Remove the cloak, throw all your weapons and raise the sleeves of the shirt, I would never find a needle stuck in the neck.- She ordered.  _

_ Nicole obeyed and vehemently undressed, threw her sword away and a dagger that she held in the belt, lifted her right sleeve revealing leather laces tied to her wrist, a small metal frame with spring shone in the sun, but no needle was present. -I'm completely disarmed.- Nicole said.  _

_ Esmeralda lowered her bow and put it in her shoulder, drew a dagger from her belt and approached Nicole.  _

_ -Make your questions ruby.- The woman stood with the dagger that touched the throat of the woman, -but first, a small precaution.- With a shot worthy of a cat the woman pierced Nicole's shoulder, just above the 'right armpit, the woman screamed in pain as she twisted the blade and drove it deep. - I cut a muscle, in the case of jumping in mind to be a hero, your strength is reduced to less than 40% since you are not left-handed. Now ask your questions.-  _

_ Nicole gasped for a few seconds the shoulder pain was strong, - how did you know that I would fall in love with her? -  _

_ -I did not know for sure, but it was worth the risk, as you see it was a success.- _

_ -Why you wanted, I suspected you, you did everything to make you look guilty in my eyes.- -Because I knew you would have started to investigate, if White Beard was in danger, then you would have been too, but investigating me was even more risky, I hoped you would not let me know or you would have sent my work to hell, and I would not have I could write this fantastic living story.- The woman said, apparently satisfied with her work.  _

_ -How does the story end? - Nicole wanted to understand as much as possible, feared other surprises, maybe "characters" not yet entered the scene or who knows what else, expected everything from that sick mind.  _

_ -The story ends with the death of your beloved and you who look at her helplessly, then you too die, slowly and painfully aware of not having saved anyone.- Esmeralda smiled, -all stories have an end.-  _

_ Nicole felt her heart beat faster and stronger, -can I say one last thing? -  _

_ -Your hour has not yet arrived, but I think yes, there's nothing wrong with it, do you want to compliment my work?-  _

_ -Also, yes, but first I wanted to make a statement: I LOVE THE BLUE EYES! - She Shouted.  _

_ A bullet pierced Esmeralda's chest, entering her heart and coming out of her back. The woman fell to the ground with a face twisted by confusion and pain. Nicole picked up the dagger with her left hand and sat on the hips of the dying woman.  _

_ -How did you do it?- She gasped, in agony.  _

_ -Wynonna, was hidden in the forest with a sniper rifle.- Said Nicole holding the dagger to the woman's throat on the ground.  _

_ A moment later, Wynonna came out of the trees and ran to her sister.  _

_ -What funny, the first you kill her father falls in love with you, the second that she was even more adoring than her father, collaborates with you, you really are my best character Nicole Hair of Fire ..- The woman coughed violently spitting blood.  _

_ -Your last words.-  _

_ -A writer killed by her own character, magic.-  _

_ -I am not your character! - Nicole cut the woman's throat, putting the end point to that nightmare story. _

 

_ << >> _

 

_ It had been a week since Esmeralda had finally been killed. None of them still managed to get over the madness of the woman. Nicole, Waverly and Wynonna had left the city, it was impossible for them to continue living there. Wynonna still had some difficulty accepting Nicole's presence, but she could not forget that the redhead had saved Waverly's life. Listening to the story of Esmeralda she had also understood that her father was not the man she had always believed he was. And she was confirmed by talking to Waverly. In that big house in the forest they would have had their peace.  _

_ -Nicole? - Waverly was sitting on Nicole's legs, under the shade of an autumn-colored tree.  _

_ -Tell me, Baby.- Nicole gurried her love with tenderness.  _

_ -It's all over, right? -  _

_ -It's all over, Love.-  _

_ -You must find yourself an honest job now.- Waverly smiled.  _

_ -I think the hunter, is a good job, I can get the meat and resell that extra, what do you think? - Said kissing Waverly's cheek.  _

_ -I think it's perfect, Nicole- Waverly looked for her woman's lips and when she found them she plunged into a long and passionate kiss.  _

_ Nicole gave a slight start, she felt that something had stung her neck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, if you came up here then you read my whole story (I think xD) Thank you so much !!! Before saying the last things I have to thank all of you, to all of you, who have read and left to congratulate my story.  
> At Jak2018 that left a compliment on both of my stories, thank you very much.  
> A DontStealMyBecon that also this time, has supported my work with kindness and joy, now you're my lucky charm xD  
> Now the last things:  
> When I started this story I had no idea how it would end, seriously xD  
> Esmeralda is a kind of my alter ego, it is a name that I also use in everyday life and in some way represents a dark part of me, we all have a dark part, mine is called Esmeralda.  
> The ending, the last words are free interpretation, I do not know if anything, hit, Nicole's neck or if it was just a feeling, it may also have been an insect, I really do not know, you can imagine everything you want.  
> I think I said everything. Thank you so much to all of you <3
> 
> One last thing, you will have noticed this: I am fixed with the number 3 and its multiples, now I have finished xD 
> 
> Grazie ancora a tutti voi!


End file.
